


Surprise

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade surprises his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

An arm snaked out and pulled Cutter into a rarely used supply cupboard. His yelp of surprise was muffled by a strong hand over his mouth.

"Hush up, it's only me."

Cutter wriggled free and turned to face his lover. "Bloody hell, Niall, you scared me out of ten years growth. Why are we in a cupboard?"

Blade grinned and started unfastening Cutter's trousers with brisk efficiency. "If you can't work that out, I must be doing something wrong."

He dropped to his knees and leant forward, rubbing his cheek against Cutter's hard cock. "Let me give you a hint."


End file.
